Minuit
by skeleton angel
Summary: De douces retrouvailles au manoir des Malefoy. Attention au couple improbable ! (Je fuck les résumés)


**Salut salut les gens-gens ! C'est un petit paraing proposé par une amie (je te fait pleins de trous dans les joues) et franchement je me suis éclatée à le faire ^^ désoulé pour les fautes et bonne lecture bande de côtes de porc avariées !**

La grande orloge se trouvant dans le couloir jouxant la chambre de Drago, sonna en déchirant les ténèbres instalés depuis déjà longtemps dans le manoir des Malefoy.

Minuit.

C'était l'heure aproximative de leurs rendez-vous secrets.

Cela faisait presque trois mois qu'ils se voyeaient, toujours de nuit pour ne pas eveiller les soupsons de sa famille. Celui qu'il aimait avait beau être formidable, il n'en serait pas moin chatié si jamais la famille de Drago ne s'appercevait de ce petit jeu.

Tandis que de jours, le jeune homme se montrait distant, prétentieux, voire cruel. Il était un autre homme, quand, la nuit tombée ils se retrouvaient tous les deux.

Un discret, presque timide toquement se fit entendre au fond de son armoire. A l'autre bout de la chambre. Il accourut pour retrouver son aimé, prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruits de pas pour ne pas allerter son père, qui occupait la chambre juste en dessous de celle de Drago.

Dès que Drago eut ouvert la porte du meuble, un petit corp frèle vint se coller contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Drago soupira (de bonheur ou d'agacement ?) et se baissa afin de capturer les lèvres de l'être qu'il aimait tant.

\- Tu m'a manqué mon p'tit bonhomme. Dit enfin Drago, se décidant à briser le silence religieux qui s'était instalé dans la salle.

\- Dobby ne peut pas venir avant minuit, sinon les parents de Drago se facherons, et Dobby n'aime pas que Drago se fasse gronder.

Si certains trouvaient que la façon dont parlait Dobby était énervante, voire bête et exagérée, Drago y trouvait quant à lui, une certaine maladresse, et ne pouvait s'empecher de trouver cela touchant. Il renferma ses bras autours de la taille de l'elfe de maison tout en lui murmurant des mots doux. Dobby, sans doute appaisé par les paroles rassurantes, laissa reposer sa tête contre le torse plutôt musclé de Drago.

/l'auteure essuie la bave qui coule/

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, Dobby avait eu plutot peur du garçon et de son père qui étaient hautains avec tout le monde. Mais la bienveillante créature n'avait jamais cessé de les observer de loin, ne comprenant pas les sentiments qui germaient lentement en lui.

Drago de son côté, avait tout de suite sut quels sentiments l'animaient lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur le petit elfe. Et s'était senti rejeté lorsque Dobby tentait de l'éviter pour ne pas se sentir coupable vis à vis dz son travail d'elfe de maison.

Malheuresement, leurs heureuses penssées furent interrompuent par les bruits de pas furieux provenant dzs escaliers menant à la chambre de Drago. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste que Lusius Malefoy pénetrait rageusement dans la pièce.

\- Où est-il ?! Hurla-t-il. Ah, tu es là sale chiffon bon à jeter aux corbeaux ! Dit-il tout en pointant Dobby du doigt. Je vais te renvoyer là où tu aurais dû rester, dans la maison de ce stupide Potter !

\- Non, père ne faite pas ça ! Cria Drago, désespérant que la seule personne qu'il n'eut jamais réellement aimé ne s'en aille.

\- Et pourquoi donc l'épargnerais-je ? Pas après qu'il t'ai touché, toi mon fils... Digne éritier des Serpentars et notre noble lignée de Sangs-Purs !

\- Je n'ai rien à faire de tout ces titres de noblesses ni d'une quelconque reconaissance ! Tout ce que je désire, c'est de vivre ma vie, heureux mais pauvre s'il le faut, auprès de Dobby !

Le père et le fils se foudroyaient du regard. En cet instant, ils se ressemblaient trait pour trait : mêmes yeux gris glacials, mêmes cheveux blond presque blanc, les teints aussi blafard l'un que l'autre... On devinait tout de suite leur liens de parentés.

Soudain, usant de sa baguette magique, Lucius envoya un puissant /Avada Kedavra/ en plein coeur de ... Drago !

\- Dobby... Je ne pourrais jamais te partager avec qui que ce soit, même pas avec mon propre fils. Car je t'aime Dobby. Si tu es l'elfe attitré à ce manoir, ce n'est pas pour rien. C'est moi qui ai demandé à Lord Voldemort de t'influencer afin que tu reste ici, avec moi... Pourra-tu jamais me pardonner d'avoir tué Drago ?

\- Évidement que Dobby vous pardonne.

L'elfe fondit dans les bras de Lucius. Qu'il eut tué son fils unique pour lui l'émouvait au dela des mots. En réalitée, c'était pour le père de Drago qu'il ressentait de l'amour. Sortir avec le fils n'avait était qu'une étape pour se rapprocher du père. Et dire qu'il avait faillit échouer tant de fois... Rien au monde n'aurait pût lui faire plus plaisir que l'étrainte que lui offrait son Lucius.

Finalement, il avait eu raison d'attendre Minuit...

**reviewreviewreview ? **


End file.
